imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief History of Imlad Harad
'The Arrival of the Numenoreans' When Ancalimë, Lord Captain of Tar.Anarion sailed on the rich delta know as the Ethir Aronyar in S.A 1270 he entered on a region ruled by the seven tribus of the Hillsman and the Donerlings who kept a tribal relationship and trade with the dwarves clans with the indeference of the Sindar. The native Sothrons and Donerlings weren't happy of the presence of the new colonisers , Sindar emissaries were sent along natives councilmen and wise men who tried to dissuade the numenorean, but they were brushed aside with more or less grace . By late spring the colony was founded and in the few decades the worst dreams of the native hillmen and Donerlings were confirmed, the Numenorean colonist flocked and began to push the natives inland except for the proud Sindar. The vital valley inhabitants were soon subjagated into economical and cultural servitude. Proud and powerful the Numenorean proved irresistible. Thus started the dominion of the Dunadan a situation unchanged for centuries. 'The Passing of the years.' From that the seven lands were united as a Princedoom of Imlad Harad different Princes and Princesses ruled the land as a Fief given to the minor children of the Numenorean King, attaining fully independence with the sinking of Numenor After their independece the old kingdom has resisted for untold centuries periodic threats from Umbareans, Sothron Mumakan and Harad. Despite the decline on trade and frequent strife , the princedooms flourished in the quiet but uncertain millenium of the third age. 'The Coming of The Magician (Lore Ipsum) ' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque pretium urna vitae leo semper lobortis. Vivamus adipiscing velit quis turpis posuere ullamcorper. Cras ornare ligula id nibh consequat varius. Praesent vitae mi risus, et euismod metus. Proin pharetra blandit posuere. In justo massa, imperdiet tincidunt adipiscing a, sollicitudin sed quam. Vestibulum condimentum, elit non interdum aliquam, metus leo aliquam erat, a posuere nisl neque in felis. Quisque at elit erat, et auctor tellus. Pellentesque cursus nibh eu nibh posuere consequat. Pellentesque lobortis, risus non aliquam congue, mauris arcu lacinia sapien, sit amet tincidunt lacus felis vel justo. Morbi porta arcu a libero hendrerit ac tincidunt erat euismod. 'The Great Plague' After 1660 a powerful plague spread from the norther lands and in few years it crossed the territories carried by evil winds and ,it stroked hard to the lands of men as the lands of South. The powerful realms of the Sothrons were first affect by this disease, but eventually it striked Imlad Harad. The Royal government had taken the best measures they could, the healing houses did their best trying to find a remedy or alleviate the sick. But many were the dead in the dark plague that haunted the realms, it's said that a evil malice lead the sickness because although many men, and animals died, it barely affected the orcs and other fell beasts, and for many time, they became again they prowled free causing great pain and suffering to the plague ridden lands. 'The Foul Tyrant' While the realms had barely recovered, a new catastrophe loomed on 1696 The Foul Tyrant, that was the name given to one of the most dangerous enemies, that came from the realms, an unify force which lead the orcs and tribesmen of rag tag Sothrons into forging a powerful empire, It's not sure what motivation had but it's proved he loved to pit his barbarian tribes and nomads against his orcs, playing favorites and leaving curses hidden as gifts where he ruled. Also it was obsessed with the dwarves who were supposed to keep a powerful relic of past times, and in the meantime razed many times harbors and lands of Imlad Harad. It was not much later that Citadel of Khar Buragor was razed to the last defender and the Telhor Dwarves refugees moved down to his Yellow Mountains cousins ,if the Foul Tyrant found what he looked it is until now uncertain. Although the Magician worked to stop this threat, forging a big alliance of kingdoms, that included the black numenorean realms of Umbar the fighting kept for many years,until the unexpected arrival of the Widow and her retinue of noldorian. In a swift alliance, noldor and men met the Foul Tyrant army in the fields of Reanne where the Widow magic stroked down the Foul Tyrant ending his dominion, after that she settled on Tol Akhoramil. 'The Kin Strife War' The inviolability of the realm came to an end when in TA 1720 when the king Tar-Parazôr handed the seven shires of the kingdom between his 4 sons and 3 daughters for unknown reasons. His children warred one with the other until a concordance ended the Kin wars, the result of this pact between the heirs was the creation of the Electoral College and the Principalities and the calling of the first great Meeting to name the Tar. 'The Elected Tars' The interregnum resulting from the peace and the creation of the Electoral College where the notables of the old shires now called principalities elected the King between the old Condirs of the seven shires, has been named "The elected tars" period. Tar Anarion of the house Carirmir was the first elected Tar, and although a successful king, looking back was obvious he was elected because the weakness of his house at that time. That was a pattern repeated during this period, the College blocking the big houses from power. The Elector college rejected his son though, and another candidate was choose, this political struggle was reflected also on the external and internal pressures, an increase on piracy, banditry on the roads, stirring of the forest devils, orcs and having to increase the gifts to the less warring tribes of Donnerlings clans to keep the peace. Also, a lot of internal struggle was set between the Condirs, bickering between themselves to sit themselves or their inheritors as Princes, winning the right to be Electors themselves and a shot to the Crown. Its obvious that some of them were patronized by enemies to weaken their hold. At that time merchants and Burgess formed powerful Trader leagues to stand an united front to keep commerce alive and put some political pressure to the Princes and Condirs, under these circumstances the "City Charters" giving special rights to some Cities were given. A clear signal of the volatile period, is the fact that in barely a century seven different Kings were elected, each with a shorter regency than the last, most of them resigned after strong political pressures from their Elector peers. The last council of Electors was a perfect example of all the mistakes and flaws bound by the Compact wording, many Condirs disputed claims of having rights over the Principality of their House, the Royal Seers breaking their traditional neutrality, and vote after vote was blocked by the ruling of the Electors After fifteen failed metings , political struggles and an increase of tensions each principality and its different candidates pushing for the crown, ended with the Border Wars 'The Border Wars' In 1955 a coalition of forces lead by the house of Eldacar, Carirmir and Tarmir started the hostilities on the field after a last push on the College to avoid bloodshed. The cohesion of the kingdom shacked with a massive fight between the big coalition and an alliance of the remaining four houses. After an easy starting conquests of the norther principalities, the seven armies and a number of mercenary troops coming from the Sothrons Donnerlings, and Mumakar, the Battle of Blooded Hills took place, fielding close to one hundred thousand and at least twenty one gifted ones, at least thirty one thousand nd fifteen gifted ones were were killed maimed or otherwise impaired. The battle ended with a disgraceful defeat of the Valmacir ruling coalition and the his ruling Prince . The winning alliance inmediatly took the battle over the Coallition lands and plundered the principality of Tarmir,even placing siege the ruling Citadel. Things were looking grisly for the Coallition, but nobody really expected what came next 'The Ruin of the Dragon' From the deep badlands and deserts, Svnafir the Worm, a massive wingless Dragon came at the head of an orc army, laid destruction and waste to the principality of Carirmir, killing the Princes of Carirmir , Eldacar in battle, and wiping almost all the nobility at the raping of the City of Thay, razing its Tower of Lore and cursing the lands with its killing gaze and flame during the followings months. But ironically the sudden appearance of the dragon and its orcs host, was a blessing as it immediately stopped the hostilities between the remaining six principalities This looming threat and the return of the Magician on 1956 helped to create the conditions for another meeting of Electors, after 3 long years arguing and redefining the statutes of the Electoral College, finally the Peace Treaty of Vanice was signed on 1960 appointing as Seneschal instead of King the Prince of the House Valmacil. Category:History Category:Imlad Harad